I'm Outta Here! Ch1
by ELWood24
Summary: Harry is already in his third year,now,along side his girlfriend Laura.Author of: Harry Potter and the Courageous Sacrifice All rights belong 2 J.K. Rowling!


**Chapter One**

**I'm Outta Here!**

**"Platform nine and three quarters," Laura told a**

**bunch of first years.**

**Laura was already in her third year along with **

**Harry Potter. They were both thirteen years old **

**and attending school at Hogwarts School of **

**Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**"Now, all you have to do is run straight at the **

**wall between platforms nine and ten," Harry told **

**them.**

**"Are you mad," asked Shontal, a first year **

**student.**

**"Fine, don't believe me," Laura said as she ran **

**through the wall, to demonstrate, and **

**disappeared behind it.**

**"Wow! This magic stuff is starting to creep me **

**out," said another first year.**

**"What's the matter, ya chicken," asked Shontal **

**with a smirk on her face.**

**"Am not," he replied.**

**"**

**Are too," They argued.**

**"All right, break it up you two. You don't want to **

**miss the train now, do you," Harry asked.**

**"You're right - are too," Shontal remarked.**

**"I am not!"**

**"All right then, lets see you go. If you say you're **

**not a chicken, prove it," she said.**

**"Uh. . . sure. . .uh. . .okay," he said stuttering a **

**bit.**

**Trembling, he pushed his cart so it was alined **

**with the brick wall. He took one deep breath and **

**put all his worries behind him. He closed his **

**eyes and had a walking start, then picked up hus **

**pace. Soon he was running at full speed. **

**WHOOSH! He opened his eyes and realized he **

**was somewhere else.**

**Now it was Shontal's turn. She had no problem **

**getting through the barrier, and so did Harry.**

**Harry met up with Laura a few seconds after he **

**crossed the barrier. Laura was already in the **

**corridor.**

**along with Ron, Taylor and Hermione.**

**"Harry! Great to see you," said Ron grinning from **

**ear to ear.**

**"Have a good summer, Harry," asked Taylor.**

**"Brilliant," replied Harry.**

**Hermione seemed a bit troubled by something.**

**"Hey, Hermione," said Harry as he plopped down **

**next to her, making the seat shake.**

**"Something's wrong, Harry, I know it. I keep **

**feeling a sense of death in the air. But I'll get **

**back to you on that when we get back to the **

**castle," she said cheering up a little bit.**

**"So, Taylor, what ever happened to you and **

**Bobby," Harry asked trying not to focus too hard **

**on Hermione's feelings.**

**"I don't know. I kinda set my heart on someone **

**else," Taylor quickly realized what she had just **

**said and covered her mouth.**

**"Oh,please tell," pleaded Ron, anxiously.**

**"I can't, it's too dangerous to know," she replied **

**as tears came to her eyes.**

**"We're your best friends, we promise we won't tell **

**anyone," Hermione said.**

**"No, I just can't," Taylor exlaimed getting up and **

**storming out of the corridor, head burried in her **

**hands.**

**"You guys, give her a break. Something must've **

**happened between them," Laura decided to go **

**and see if Taylor was all right.**

**"Taylor? What's wrong, what's going on? Is there **

**something only I should know," Laura was getting **

**a little concerned about her best friend.**

**"No, I don't want you to get hurt, too," she said, **

**her face was all red from crying so hard.**

**"Someone hurt you! Who was it? I'll knock them **

**from here to-" Laura got into fighting possition.**

**"No, not yet," Taylor interrupted.**

**"No one's going to hurt you, Taylor, I'll make sure **

**of that," replied Laura.**

**"Oh, Laura, you really are a friend that's trublu," **

**said Taylor, smiling and whiping her tears.**

**"Ah, look who it is, Taylor Welsh and my **

**precious, who I absolutly adore," came a familiar **

**voice.**

**Draco Malfoy, a boy Harry and his friends have **

**loathed since their first year at Hogwarts.**

**"Shove it, Malfoy," exclaimed Laura, as she **

**turned Taylor away and they both started walking **

**back to the corridor.**

**"Hmmm. . . not very friendly, well, we'll show **

**them how to respect their superiors," Draco told **

**Crabbe and Goyle, his sidekicks.**

**"I hope you're not referring to yourselves," Taylor **

**turned and walked back to the scene.**

**"How dare you talk to me, filthy little half-**

**breed," Droco exclaimed making a discusted face **

**at her.**

**"What did you just call my friend," Laura asked **

**and exclaimed, about to throw a punch at him.**

**"I didn't mean to offend her," he begged for **

**mercy.**

**The whole train seemed to be watching, for they **

**started laughing, making Malfoy look like a total **

**jerk.**

**"Hey, at least I don't like Professor Snape," said **

**Draco smiling.**

**"Who does," Laura asked angrily, still about to **

**throw the punch.**

**Draco pointed at Taylor. Laura looked at her and **

**lowered her punch. Taylor's face got all red **

**again.**

**"Taylor, is this true," Laura asked in shock.**

**She nodded and covered her face again.**

**"How did you know this," Laura asked Draco, **

**raising her punch again.**

**"I overheared her talking to herself about him," **

**he replied partly laughing.**

**"You better stop laughing or I'll-" Laura started.**

**"Guys, guys! What the hell is going on here," **

**asked the train attendant, seeing Laura about to **

**punch Malfoy.**

**The train attendant was a strong man so he **

**pulled Laura away from Draco.**

**"This is serious, Laura, you could have hurt **

**him," he exclaimed, dragging her ro the front of **

**the train.**

**"He's the one who wants to hurt people," Laura **

**yelled, trying to escape his tight grip on her arm, **

**but failed.**

**"I'm going to tell Dumbledore about this," he **

**said, as Laura took a seat at the front of the **

**train.**

**"As for you four," said the attendant to Draco, **

**Crabbe, Goyle, and Taylor, "Get back to your **

**corridors, immediatly."**

**Taylor quietly walked back to her corridor alone.**

**As she walked in, Harry, Ron, and Hermione **

**were all curious about what had happened.**

**"What happened to Laura," Harry asked, **

**anxiously.**

**"She's at the front of the train," she replied.**

**"She's not hurt or anything, is she," he asked.**

**"Oh no, she's fine."**

**"Phew! That's a relief," said Ron.**

**"I'm going up there to see if she's really okay," **

**said Harry, getting up and leaving the corridor.**

**"Laura, what happened," he asked, as he found **

**her, crying hysterically.**

**"I'm so sorry, I didn't know," Laura exclaimed as **

**she burried her head in Harry's arm.**

**"It's okay, everythings fine. Taylor's all right," **

**Harry comforted her.**

**"That's good," she replied wiping her tears, "Wait' **

**til I get my hands on that...that evil little beetle **

**thing-"**

**"Laura calm down. Malfoy will probably never **

**come near you again," said Harry, taking a seat **

**next to her, "By the way, what did you mean **

**when you said 'You didn't know' what didn't you **

**know?"**

**"Nothing - I didn't mean anything," Laura said, **

**quickly, trying to hide the fact that Taylor **

**actually likes Professor Severus Snape.**

**"I can tell something's wrong, Laura. What is it," **

**Harry asked, as he wrapped his arm around her.**

**"I'll tell you. Eventually. When Taylor's ready, **

**she'll tell you," she replied, resting her head on **

**Harry's shoulder, and fell asleep.**

**Harry took off his cloak and wrapped it around **

**her. Soon after, he too fell asleep. **


End file.
